Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 5 (old)/@comment-26217707-20150123233833
Okay lets get to itttt, im gonna try to hit on all the major storylines in this one. Gotta start with Ann. I REALLY like her after this episode, and not just because she likes charlize theron and the sims 2 (omfg i love the sims 2). her storyline was the most interesting to me, mainly because the aura of mystery involved. Who woulda thunk a rich emo/goth girl could somehow be mixed up with crime bosses?...not me, so i really wanna see where that goes, and how all those "coincidences" came to be. Character wise, she seems pretty chill and kinda geeky which is always a plus in my book Then we got James and Lilly which was also extremely interesting and (i think) the main focus of the episode. after meeting the very stoic james a few episodes back, he showed lots of emotion here. That "one-half me" really got me omg, you did an amazing job of really showing how much he cares and worries about lilly without ever outright saying it. quality skill right there bruh. i cant wait to get even more background on everything surrounding the mall, but we definitely got a bit of it with that creep Seiger. What the fuck ALRTF MIMI IS ADDICTED TO PILLS AND HERE SHE WAS SURROUNDED BY THEM, i thought that was a really cool addition to her character. idk if easter egg would be the right term, but yeah. when she said pills "past or present, were nothing special" it clicked. idk i just thought that was cool and im proud of myself for catching it lol. ANYWAY, im glad to see that mimi the cutie got a lot of screen time this episode. her interactions with lilly were very telling to her character, as well as the way she views Leon. he aint all that irresitible, you tell 'em honey. im glad you're taking a crossover character and giving her some depth. Arthur and Leina and Russell added some humor to the episode, Arthur especially omg. His jokes about Russell hanging him on the wall or whatever lmao, I UNDERSTAND YOU ARTHUR, DONT WORRY, AND YOU'RE CHARMINGLY HILARIOUS. Leina hasn't really made a mark on me yet, but im sure she will as time goes on Then one of the more less prominent storylines with Millo and Kenberg. Their bromance sure got some development. I have a thing for bromances though, so maybe thats why i appreciate those two so much. Im kind of surprised at how Millo has reacted to that girl he met at the club. Seems like hes changed his ways now that he's here in bellforde. You-re a good guy Millo. I like ya Also gotta mention Jace and that job he got. What are you up to man...i dont know, but was that lady supposed to be Nieves? Maybe it wasnt supposed to be obvious and it'll be revealed later, but yeah i hope i didnt miss something. Leon knows what Jace had gotten himself into in the past it seems so maybe Leon has some kind of insight into all this suspicious stuff goin on too. Anyways, not specific to this issue, something you go well is make things very connected. Like, it makes the episode very clean and professional. One example is Mimi interacting with lilly but also having small parts in the Leina/Arthu storyline, but then Arthur also has interactions with james who is lilly's father, and lilly was a part of the mall shooting, and ken and millo were talking about the mall...everything connects (oh god i hope that example makes sense). The connections can be very subtle at times but they're there. Everythings very planned out and you pay careful attention to detail. Thats a very admirable skill bruh, good shit. Anyways yeah i think i touched on most stuff. I really loved this issue (the dialogue was so good jfc) and is definitely one of DA's strongest so far. Keep it up and dont take a year to release the next one :P